


Day at the Office

by KissaChan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissaChan/pseuds/KissaChan
Summary: WARNING: This fanfic is SMUT. Please don’t read if you are under 18 years old.You decided to visit Jumin at the office. But your short visit becomes quite intense because of the donuts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been doing some smutty fanfics where Jumin is the one who's in charge. What if its the other way around? XD
> 
> I am aware that I write fanfics with less details so I am trying my best to adjust. Its kinda awkward for me to write some 'straightforward' words and phrases but for the love of Jumin, I'll do my best!

It’s one o’clock in the afternoon and you are bored as fuck. You can’t decide what to do and being alone at Jumin’s penthouse without doing anything (since his maid is the one doing the chores at his house) is kinda boring. You sat at the sofa, starring at Elizabeth 3rd who’s currently playing with her toy ball and rolling at the carpet. You keep on thinking what activity you should do while Jumin is still at work.

After a while, you decided to take a shower and wear some smart casual clothes. It’s not a bad idea to visit Jumin at his work for a while. Although you know for yourself how busy he is, you still decided to push through your short visit.

“Can you take care of Elizabeth 3rd for a while? I’ll be going to visit Jumin,” you said to the security personnel who’s currently on this post, just near the main entrance of the house.

“Yes, Miss Y/N. Do you need a driver going there?”

“No, thank you. I can go by myself,” you kindly smiled. Then started your way through the C&R Building.

Before hailing a cab, you saw your favorite donut shop. You went there and decided to buy a dozen. You can’t help not to smile after buying the sweets because you know Jumin doesn’t eat this kind of _commoner food_.

 

==============

The elevator opened and you were welcomed with the sophisticated lobby at the highest floor of C&R building. It’s been a while since you last visited here. You suddenly saw Jaehee talking to the female desk attendant while holding some pile of papers on her hands. She maybe felt a presence of someone looking at her, Jaehee glanced at your way.

You smiled at her. “Hi Jaehee.”

“Y/N! How have you been?” You exchange some cheek-to-cheek greeting. “Are you looking for Mr.Han?”

“Yes. Is he busy?” you showed the box. “I brought something for him.”

“Donuts?” she laughed sarcastically. “I bet he’ll eat this _commoner food_.”

You snorted. “I know, right? But well, he should because I really like this.”

You both laughed.

She led you to his office room. “He’s here. Although he’s currently busy reading and signing some papers because we currently have big clients and investors, I guess its fine to visit him.” You are both standing at the front of his office door. “I’ll let him know first that you’re here.”

“Thanks, Jaehee.”

“Sure,” she went inside. It was like 20 seconds have passed and Jaehee immediately let you in. “Y/N. Please come inside.” Jaehee widened the door for you.

“Y/N!” Jumin suddenly grabbed you and hugged you so tight. “Oh God. I missed you so much. I am so happy you visited today.”

You smiled. “I just want to see you. I missed you too.”

“Ehem,” Jaehee coughed. “Mr.Han, I’ll be outside. Just let me know if you guys need anything.”

“Thanks, Jaehee,” you winked at her.

Jumin placed a chair beside his swivel chair at his desk. “Please seat here, my Y/N.” He looked at the box you are holding. “What’s that?”

You seated at the chair. “Donuts.” He seated at his chair as well. “Donuts? _Are they some sort of candy_?”

“Yes and no,” you opened the box and placed it at his desk. “Why don’t you try it?” You grabbed one and started eating. Jumin is currently watching you as you munch.

After you finished eating one, he suddenly wiped his thumb at the corner of your lips. “You have some chocolates in here,” he suddenly licked his thumb while looking at you with those sharp, gray eyes. You stare at him, eyes wide. Damn, looking at him doing that is hot.

“Hmm, it’s _sweet_.” He held your hand that you used to hold the donut you ate and he licked and sucked your index finger and thumb alternatively.

You inhaled sharply as the familiar heat rose from your face and below your thighs. “J-Jumin… w-what are you doing…?”

He smirked. “Tasting the donut.” “W-Why not try to eat the actual thing?” He licked your index finger once again before looking at you with his lustful eyes. “I like to taste it from your fingers first.”

You felt your cheeks grew hot even more. Suddenly, an idea came across your mind. You stood up in front of Jumin, kneel under his table and you started to unbuckle his belt.

“Y-Y/N, what are you doing?” his eyes widened in surprise.

You chuckled and look at him. “I like to taste you too.” You let your hand feel his hardness beneath his clothes. You placed yourself between his legs while giving kisses to his crotch area, slowly unzipping his pants. You freed his cock from his pants and boxers and slowly moved your hand up and down.

Jumin’s been holding the armrest of his swivel chair. “Y/N, you’re so bold…”

You saw drop of his precum at the tip of his member. You lick the end of his cock while looking at him.

“Fuck,” he gasp.

You felt his cock getting harder from your hand. You started licking him slowly from the base to his tip and vice versa. You can hear his harsh breathing.

You both heard the door opened. “Mr. Han?”

“W-what?” Jumin suddenly straightened his back. Because you know that Jaehee can’t see you under Jumin’s table, you continued tasting him while moving your hand up and down.

“Mr. Park sent this documents thru fax. It needs your approval by today,” you heard Jaehee’s footsteps getting near the table.

Jumin gets the document from Jaehee. You then started sucking his cock’s girth. Jumin let a sharp breathe.

“Mr. Han, are you okay? Your face is red.”

“I-I’m fine,” you sucked him deeper this time and you let your lips glide to his hardness slowly moving upward and downward. “You can go now. Don’t enter here unless I say so.”

“Y-Yes, Mr. Han,” Jaehee’s voice sounds confused but you can hear her footsteps as she went out.

Jumin looked at you in the eyes as you touched and sucked him faster and deeper. “Y/N, I’ll come inside your mouth. If you don’t want to swallow my cum, let go my cock.”

“Mmm…” you still continue what you are doing. His knuckles are now pale white as he holds the armchair and gritted his teeth. You sucked one of his testicles and he arched his back.

“Y/N…” he grabbed your hair and held his cock. He then moved his hand up and down in a fast pace. “Open your mouth. You want to taste me?”

You opened your mouth and let the tip of his cock on your lower lip and nodded.

“Fuck,” you felt his cum filled your mouth. It’s your first time to swallow his cum and you absolutely didn’t regret doing it.

Jumin pants harshly while looking at you. “Y/N, are you sure its fine that you swallow it?”

You wiped your lips using your thumb and licked his remaining cum at the tip of his cock. “Yes. I really don’t mind. I love how you taste.”

“Damn,” he grabbed your face and kissed you tenderly. “I love you, my Y/N.” He touched your hair lovingly and smirked. “I should hire people to renovate my office area and make a small room. So everytime you’re here, I’ll satisfy your hunger for me, and mine as well.”


End file.
